


Eyesparks

by musegnome



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Eldritch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musegnome/pseuds/musegnome
Summary: When he raised his head to look, he saw Aziraphale’s eyes were blue. Not their normal riverbed-blue – hot blue, almost electric, with no pupil visible. And there were soverymany of them.Written for a delightful prompt requesting fluff and smut, and the inspiration of uncontrollable transformations.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98
Collections: Promptposal





	Eyesparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottemadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottemadison/gifts).



Flat on his back, hands buried in white-blond curls, Crowley savored the heat of his angel’s mouth. Aziraphale was so blessed good at this. His tongue curved sweetly and his cheeks flexed as he sucked, and _fuck_ those fingers were agile. They lightly cupped Crowley’s balls; moved down his cock in time with the slide of angelic lips.

When Aziraphale’s mouth slipped from him Crowley gasped in shock.

Aziraphale ignored his protests and tossed his head to loosen Crowley’s fingers from his hair. He sat up and took one of Crowley’s hands in his own. Together they gripped Crowley’s dick and tugged it once, twice, three times before Aziraphale released his hold and moved backwards, settling at the end of their bed with an air of anticipation.

Well, then. 

Crowley closed his eyes.

He was slick with angelspit, the whole length of him, and he slid a hand smoothly along his cock. He tightened his fingers for a firm upward pull, curled them to tease around the head. Twisted his wrist and pushed downward along the underside of the shaft. Pulled. Pushed. Tightened and twisted. He found a rhythm and soon enough he could feel himself leaking, warm and slippery.

When he raised his head to look, he saw Aziraphale’s eyes were blue. Not their normal riverbed-blue – hot blue, almost electric, with no pupil visible. And there were so _very_ many of them. He couldn’t see any more than the two, not yet, but he could sense their gaze: hundreds of eyes, all with Aziraphale’s intense focus, all watching him naked and stroking himself in a tangle of silk sheets.

Crowley began to work his cock in earnest.

As Crowley writhed under the slide of his own fingers, Aziraphale’s wings suddenly unfolded. Scattered among the white feathers were the sparking bits of blue that were his eyes. Crowley only glimpsed them for a second before Aziraphale surged forward between his legs.

His wrists were caught up in a powerful grip and pinned above his head. Aziraphale’s cock was hard against his own where their hips were pressed close, but the angel lay tense and motionless – waiting for permission. Crowley wrapped long legs around him and drew him in closer. His tongue lengthened and forked inside his mouth, and when Aziraphale kissed him hungrily Crowley nipped at him with eager, newly sharp fangs. 

Aziraphale smiled against his lips.

He kept his grasp on Crowley’s wrists with one hand and reached the other down to slip between them. They were both dripping already, but Crowley felt a shiver from Aziraphale’s fingertips and when the angel stroked their cocks together, they were miracled slick. Aziraphale pulled his hand away and began to move steadily against him.

Crowley’s legs were still clasped around Aziraphale’s hips, and every thrust tilted Crowley’s pelvis to the perfect angle for his dick to rub deliciously against his angel’s; the sensation was divine in every sense of the term. They were both making noises now, murmurs and low moans as they rocked together with increasing urgency. 

Tension coiled tight in Crowley’s groin. He tipped his head back, panting, and saw a canopy of white wings studded with blue eyes, glittering like stars, watching him. Watching _them._ He saw Aziraphale watching them fuck.

In a flood of heat his orgasm broke free and he hissed as he came, spine curling, wrists straining against Aziraphale’s grip, just how his angel knew he loved it. His come spread warm between them, and a moment later Aziraphale followed him over with a shout that held an edge of holy thunder. 

They sank gasping together in a sticky, loose-limbed heap. 

As their senses slowly began to expand beyond sex, Aziraphale released Crowley’s wrists. He wound his fingers in Crowley’s hair and gently, deeply kissed him. His eyes had returned to their usual fluid grey-blue; the pupils were back too, blown wide with pleasure. The blue eyesparks winked out as his wings collapsed, and he nuzzled contentedly into Crowley’s neck.

Crowley worked his hands under the wings and ran fingers along Aziraphale’s back, sinking them into the soft down at the base of his shoulder blades. He didn’t get to do this often, and he was thoroughly delighted with himself, with his ability to evoke the unexpected from his angel. He let his tongue flicker out to taste their scents. Vanilla and spice, sweat, a hint of ozone, the salty musk of their mingled spend. 

Aziraphale slid off of him and ran a lazy hand over their stomachs, first Crowley’s and then his own, miracling them clean. He tucked himself against Crowley’s side. “You were quite the sight, my love,” he murmured, sliding an arm around Crowley’s waist and cuddling him close. He folded his wings back into the ether.

“You were certainly taking in the view,” Crowley agreed. Aziraphale hummed and kissed his shoulder, and Crowley couldn’t help a blush of affection. 

And pride. Ah well. The deadly sins did come with the demonic territory.

Pleased as always to be the little spoon, he snuggled into his angel and fished for the sheets, fluttering the silk over the both of them with a flick of his wrist. As he blissfully drifted, glowing warm in his belly, he thought perhaps next time…

Next time, it would be his turn to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to the most marvelous charlottemadison for the Good Omens Event Server's 2020 Senior Prom! Charlotte, my dear, I hope this brings you a fraction of the delight your work has brought me. Please enjoy your fic corsage!


End file.
